One Snowy Day
by KuroN3k0
Summary: [HiruSena] After being attacked by thugs from Zokugaku, Sena is left lying beaten in the snow. Who will come to his rescue? ShounenAi!


Oh _wow_, it has been sooo long since I last wrote fanfiction. –insert sweat drop- So, I decided to write a one-shot on one of my newest favorite anime/mange series! Sena is just so adorable; he totally has uke written all over him XD

**Disclaimer thingy:** Eyeshield 21 does not belong to me. My sole enjoyment comes from twisting the characters to my every perverted whim. –evil grin-

**One Snowy Day**

**Pairing:** Hiruma x Sena

* * *

Sena heard their laughter around him as he was pushed to the ground, willing his beaten and bruised body not to move. Hopefully, if he pretended to be unconscious, they would leave him alone. It worked. With one last kick to his ribs the three gangsters from Zokugaku walked away, snickering amongst themselves.

Snow fell gently around him, dotting the cold concrete and melting in the blood that came from his wounds. Sena closed his eyes. _Don't cry_, he told himself angrily, the familiar stinging beginning in his eyes. _Crying won't solve anything, it never does._ He had been so close to safety; only a few feet away was the entrance to his yard. They'd beaten him up in front of his own home.

With a shuddering breath Sena closed his eyes, gritting his teeth as he pushed his body up. He gasped at the sharp pain that exploded behind his eyes and shot down his spine from his collision with the sidewalk earlier. A warm trickle of blood slid down his neck, absorbing into his torn clothes. With a grunt he fell back down, his trembling arms unable to hold up his weight.

They had surprised him. Surely, if he hadn't been caught up with trying to catch the drifting snow on his tongue, they wouldn't have been able to jump out from within the dark alley behind his house and catch him from behind. Surely, as Eyeshield 21, the ace running back of the Deimon Devil Bats, he should have gotten away...

...Right?

But the minute they had jumped out they'd tackled him to the ground. Sena had barely been able to register the blue and green of their uniform before it became a blur of pain and sneering laughter.

Sena smiled bitterly as he lay on the cold ground. _So much for being able to run away from everything_...

No one would look for him. His parents were gone, away on their annual honeymoon. They'd trusted Sena enough to take care of himself and have the house alone. It was one week into winter vacation. Mamori had left with her friends and gone to the beach and his neighbors were away visiting relatives. No one would find him.

It was cold...but he couldn't really feel it anymore. Darkness crept at the edge of his vision. _I just need to rest for a little bit_, he promised himself. _Just for a while._ His eyes began to drift close...

"Oi, kuso chibi. Whatthe hell do you think you're doing?"

Sena opened his eyes, lifting his head to look up blearily at the face scowling down at him. He licked his snow-chapped lips.

"Hi--Hiruma-san...?" he whispered in disbelief.

A brief look flashed behind the blonde's eyes—was it concern?—before Sena let his head drop onto the snow cushioned ground and darkness consumed him.

* * *

Someone was muttering repeatedly. Muttering very _loudly_. Something about killing a certain long-tongued idiot. Agh, he wished whoever was talking would just _shut up_. His head hurt. Sena shifted groggily in his bed, snuggling into his pillow. The strange mumbling stopped and he sighed. He'd had the strangest dream last night. He'd dreamt that Hiruma-san had brought him into his house to dress his wounds after he'd been beaten up...

"Fucking chibi, are you up yet?" A voice snapped.

Sena's eyes snapped open and he shot up in bed, darting a wild look around his room. He froze as his gaze landed on Hiruma, lounging at his desk with an annoyed expression on his face.

_So it wasn't a dream_, Sena thought dazedly, the aches and pains of his battered body finally making themselves known. He winced and clutched his head, surprised to feel a strip of bandage winding around his skull.

"Keh, I had to fix up your wounds since you got yourself beat up and all," Hiruma said casually, leaning back in the chair and propping his feet up onto the desk.

Sena nodded slowly, unaware of slanted eyes watching his every move. Slowly, he assessed himself. Hiruma had taken pretty good care of him, Sena noted. His ribs were bandaged (none broken, but definitely bruised), and the long scrape on his arm was wrapped. A couple of Band-Aids were placed haphazardly over his arms and he'd even been put into dry clothes...

Wait a minute..._what?_

A burning red blush made its way across Sena's face. "Ah, um... Hiruma-san...m—my clothes...?" he sputtered, his blush thickening, a mantra of '_omigodomigod omigodomigod_,' repeating itself endlessly in his mind.

Hiruma kept his line of sight focused on the poster of a band Sena had on his wall. "Damn brat, had to change those wet clothes."

"Aah..." That made sense. Nonetheless the blush stayed, staining his pale cheeks as Sena fiddled with his comforter. "Ano, Hiruma-san...thank you," he said quietly. He took a deep breath before continuing. "You know, for taking care of me, after what happened out there...It's too bad I couldn't get away, huh?" Sena laughed nervously. It sounded hollow. "Running away from bullies like them is what I've spent all my life doing, you'd think I'd be used to it by now--"

"Would you shut up?" Hiruma interrupted with a growl.

Sena immediately closed his mouth, hot shame replacing his blush. _I...guess I deserved that. Of course Hiruma-san doesn't want to hear someone like me complaining about how weak they are_. The events from earlier began to catch up with him and he desperately tried to blink back his tears. _No! I won't cry! I will _not_ start crying in front of Hiruma-san!_

There was a sigh from the other side of the room before his bed shifted and his face was pushed gently against a strong chest. "Hi-Hiruma-san?" Sena exclaimed softly, his voiced muffled through the fabric of Hiruma's shirt.

"Just shut up will you?" Hiruma grunted, fingers absentmindedly threading through the soft down of the brunet's hair. Sena closed his mouth obediently, a second later leaning in to lie his head more comfortably against the blond devil's (well-toned) chest. Seconds turned into minutes they sat there, Hiruma continuing to play with his hair (mindful of the bandage) and Sena couldn't help thinking, _This feels nice. _He inhaled slightly, breathing in the blonde's scent. Finally, Hiruma spoke.

"Where are your parents?" He demanded, pulling away slightly to look down at him.

"Ah! They're on their honeymoon...they won't be back until the day after school starts again." The small happy bubble that had formed as he was held by Hiruma deflated slightly as he thought of long, lonely week that awaited him.

Hiruma 'hnned.' "And where is that overprotective girl of yours?"

"Mamori-neechan? She's also on vacation with her friends."

"So you're on your own?" Casual, almost a note of disinterest.

Sena nodded.

Another, more thoughtful 'hnn.' A moment of questioning silence passed.

"Right," Hiruma finally said, "since you're obviously unable to take care of yourself on your own"—Sena gave a small sound of protest that he ignored—"I'm going to be staying here for the rest of the break." He declared this with an air of finality. "Got that brat?" He grinned, a shadow of his maniacal self sparking to life behind his eyes.

Sena sat gaping at him for a minute, before finally breaking out into a wide grin. "Really Hiruma-san? That would be great!" He looked up at Hiruma, a soft blush coloring his cheeks and his eyes sparkling. It was like someone had told him Christmas had come early and he could have all of the jolly old man's cookies. For a minute Hiruma looked strained before brusquely laying the small brunet down a climbing off the bed.

"Well, that's settled. Now get some rest fucking chibi, it's late."

Sena gave a surprised glance at his clock and noticed that it was already 9:30. Turning back towards Hiruma he opened his mouth...

"I'll be sleeping on the couch downstairs."

...before closing them shut again. _It seems like recently all I can do is gape like a fish around Hiruma-san_, Sena thought wryly, wiggling deeper under his covers.

"Oya--oyasumi, Hiruma-san," he called, breaking out in a yawn. Hiruma gave a casual backhanded wave as he walked out, shutting the door behind him.

Shifting onto his side, Sena brought a hand up to his head where Hiruma had held him. A small blush spread across his face and he closed his eyes, instantly falling asleep, a smile on his face.

**Owari**

**

* * *

**

And Cut! That's a rap! –dances- This is the first shounen-ai piece I've written (goodness knows I read enough of them) ...Whoa. That sounded incredibly old lady-like...o-O Critique would be greatly appreciated! I kind of think this was too rushed...And I can't imagine Hiruma talking without cursing slightly random. Hope you enjoyed it!

P.S. I can end it here, but this can also be continued with more chapters if you guys want it to. Tell me your opinion in your review!


End file.
